


lajur kanan

by fiqueligia



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Sebagai orang yang tidak bisa mengemudi, Claire harus menggunakan beberapa kendaraan umum untuk sampai rumah saat Trent tak menjemputnya.
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Doctor Trent | Torre (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 2





	lajur kanan

Lajur kanan adalah lajur yang paling sering dilalui oleh kendaraan yang Claire tumpangi ketika melakukan perjalanan dari rumah ke kampus atau sebaliknya. Baik itu oleh Starcliff—Bus lintas kota dengan rute Berry-bitty City ke Mineral Town dan sebaliknya—atau pun _Maybach Exelero_ hitam, yang sukses merebut atensi pengguna parkiran setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu.

Berry-bitty City, kota berudara sejuk yang terkenal dengan wisata arbei. Dengan menempuh jarak berkilo-kilo meter dari rumah, Claire melanjutkan pendidikan di sana.

Sama seperti orang yang dicintainya, Claire bertekad untuk mengabdikan diri pada kota tempatnya dilahirkan, meski caranya sedikit berbeda. Gadis yang genap berumur dua puluh satu tahun pada musim gugur nanti, memilih jalur pendidikan saat kekasihnya memaksanya mengambil jalur yang sama; kesehatan.

_Aku tidak minat, sori_, katanya simpel. _Dan oh, Dok, sampai sekarang pun aku masih takut jarum suntik. Dan darah. Dan ... dan, karena hatiku selembut permen kapas, aku tak tega melihat paman Jeff dan bibi Lilia meringis saat _check-up_ mingguan_.

Alhasil, jawaban-jawaban seenak jidat itu membuat kekasihnya terdiam. Antara kesal, jengkel, atau memang malas menanggapi. Entahlah. Yang pasti, tawaran itu resmi terhenti saat Claire berhasil masuk tes Universitas dengan nilai tertinggi—di jurusan yang ia minati tentunya.

Kekasihnya masih ingat dengan jelas saat gadis itu melambai-lambaikan kertas LJK dengan poin sempurna sambil memasang tampang sombong. _Trent lihat hasil tesku, sudah kuduga aku ini memang cerdas. Kau bangga padaku kan, Dok? Hm? Hm?_ Dan dia, tentu saja minta ini itu sebagai hadiah. Tak mahal memang, hanya saja ... err, merepotkan. Padahal jika meminta, Trent bisa saja memberikannya tas _branded _dengan harga selangit. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Malah syukur karena uangnya bisa Trent simpan sebagai modal pernikahan. Uhuk.

Dan sebagai orang yang tidak bisa mengemudi, Claire harus menggunakan beberapa kendaraan umum untuk sampai rumah saat Trent tak menjemputnya. Singkatnya, Claire beberapa kali oper kendaraan. Rute yang biasa Claire tempuh ada dua, yaitu:

> _ pertama, jalur darat: CommuterLine — Bus Starcliff — Taxi online
> 
> _ kedua, jalur laut: Kapal motor Kaiship sampai pelabuhan Mineral — Taxi online

Meski terlihat lama karena menggunakan jalur laut, nyatanya Claire akan sampai lebih cepat jika menggunakan kelompok kendaraan yang kedua. Karena itu Claire lebih sering memilih yang kedua—meskipun agak risih karena nahkodanya yang bernama Kai itu genitnya naudzubillah.

Selain karena waktu sampai, faktor yang sering menjadi pertimbangan Claire untuk tidak memilih rute pertama adalah seringnya keterlambatan CommuterLine dari Stasiun kampus Tomaberry ke Halte Berry-bitty City hingga setengah sampai satu jam, juga inkonsistensi ongkos kendaraan bus Starcliff yang tidak main-main. Bayangkan, ketika Claire hanya membayar 8 sampai 10 Gold untuk perjalanan dari pelabuhan Melloberry ke pelabuhan Mineral dengan kapal motor, Claire bisa harus mengeluarkan ongkos hingga 3x lipat (kurang lebih 30-35 Gold, bahkan 40 Gold jika mendekati hari libur nasional) untuk perjalanan Berry-bitty City — Mineral Town dengan jalur darat. Supir bus Starcliff itu sering menggetok penumpangnya. Itu yang bikin Claire kesal dan gemas ingin menjambak rambut _ponytail_ cokelat si supir. Bahkan kalau tidak mau menuruti mereka, mereka siap berkelahi. Sungguh, Claire muak dengan oknum-oknum seperti itu.

Rute kedua lebih cepat meski memiliki jarak tempuh lebih jauh dibanding rute pertama. Padahal bus Starcliff selalu menggunakan lajur kanan. Claire tidak tahu apakah semua pengemudi bus Starcliff selalu menyalip dan menggunakan kecepatan tinggi ketika berkendara, yang pasti Claire selalu merasakannya ketika Claire menjadi salah satu penumpangnya.

Senang sih, bisa sampai lebih cepat ke rumah.

Tapi sayangnya, Claire punya trauma mendalam pada "kendaraan ngebut". Karena itu Claire jadi harus istighfar terus. Jangankan tidur, berkedip normal saja rasanya sulit. Claire selalu fokus ke jendela depan yang padahal memang bukan tugasnya. Seharusnya, Claire cukup duduk nyaman di belakang dan menikmati perjalanan. Toh, Claire sudah bayar. _Seharusnya_.

Menurut Claire, sah-sah saja jika mas-mas supir—yang ia ketahui bernama Cliff itu—ngebut demi kejar setoran. Tapi, alangkah lebih baik jika tetap mengutamakan keselamatan. Tentu saja. Karena nyawa manusia jauh lebih berharga dibanding lemari kaca.

"Jadi ... kau lebih suka naik Bus atau Kapal motor, Claire?"

"Ya jelas _Maybach Exelero _lah, Sayangkuuuuuu."

Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan ketika bisa menikmati perjalanan tanpa tekanan?


End file.
